


Sick Day

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-03
Updated: 1999-05-03
Packaged: 2018-11-10 18:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11132541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Ben is not feeling well and Ray insists on taking care of him.





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Sick Day 

Hello, here's a story I've been working on for a while  
called SICK DAY. I thought it was finished last summer. But it never  
seemed to be finished in my subconccious, so I've been thinking about  
it and reworking it here and there ever since. I finally decided its  
time to share it with you.

**Warnings: m/m and sappy content.**

**SICK DAY**

"Ya don't wanna go in there. Trust me." Francesca Vecchio declared knowingly, when she intercepted the handsome mountie, still in uniform, at the top of the Vecchio's main staircase. 

Fraser gave her a quizzical look. "Good afternoon, Francesca. Isn't Ray in there?" He gestured towards Ray's closed bedroom door. "Your mother told me he was in his room resting?" 

Francesca replied sarcastically. "Oh yeah, his *royal highness* is in there alright. That's the problem." 

Fraser knew Frannie and Ray had a penchant for complaining about each other, he decided this was just one of those times, so he disregarded her warning. 

He smiled at her. "Well, I should like an audience with him." 

Ray's sister just shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Ok, its your funeral. Don't say I didn't warn ya." 

She gracefully and smugly moved out of his path, so that he could continue on his way. She watched him approach her brother's door across the hall from her own room. He worriedly looked over his shoulder at her as he raised his hand to knock. Stopping the motion for a few seconds, almost as if he were having second thoughts. 

She called over softly to him. "I won't think any less of you if you make a break for it now. Here, I'll make it easier for you. I'll go. You can sneak down in a couple of minutes and I'll make sure the coast is clear." 

She turned to go down the stairs snickering slightly, deciding to leave the poor man alone now. He'd never seen Ray when he was suffering from a cold or flu. Frannie thought. *If he thinks Ray can be cranky when he's healthy, just wait 'til he gets a load of him when he's not feeling well.* 

Ben watched her go and then turned his attention back to the door. He tugged at his tunic and straightened his shoulders, whispering under his breath. "I'm a mountie... I can handle anything." At that he blew out the breath he'd been holding, and rapped at the door in front of him. 

There was no response to his knock, so he wasn't sure if he should just go in anyway. Then he reasoned that Mrs Vecchio had given her permission for him to be here. She seemed quite pleased to see him when he arrived and insisted that the mountie would be a help in cheering up her ailing son. Ray's mother had also said that she would be following him up in about 15 minutes to bring Ray his dinner. With the blessing of Mrs Vecchio and his own desire to see his friend, he rapped at the door once more, as he opened it with his other hand. Slowly he moved the door and peered around its edge into the semi-dark interior of Ray's room. 

He was greeted with a grouchy raspy. "Go away! I told ya I wanna be left alone!" 

The door opened more to reveal a form on the bed beneath rumpled covers. The shades and curtains were drawn against the afternoon sun, which wouldn't be kept totally out of the room, as it peeked through the edges of the window here and there. The light from the hallway spilled in behind Fraser to cast itself over the bed. At the touch of the light, the figure on the bed stirred restlessly and noises of someone shifting position grumpily indicated Ray was now quite awake. Fraser's eyes had adjusted to the lighting in the room, so that he watched as Ray swiftly pulled the covers over his head. 

Ray snapped out. "... And close the damn door!" He began coughing uncontrollably. 

Ben did as instructed, for the most part, he closed the door behind him, but did not leave. 

"Ray? Its Ben. I just wanted to check on you. I was concerned when Leftenant Welsh told me you had taken ill and went home early. I'll leave now. I'm sorry to have bothered you." 

As he turned to go, he heard a muffled sore throated voice call out to him. "Benny? I'm sorry. I thought you were Frannie come to torture me some more. Come here. Not too close. I don't wanna get ya sick too." 

Ben approached the bed unerringly in the near darkness. "Its alright, Ray. I don't get sick." 

With that he came right up to the bedside and put his hand on the blanket covering his friend. He asked politely as he gently tugged at the comforter to signal what he was about to do. "May I?" 

"I'm not sure ya wanna do that, Mr Pink Eye. Its the only thing protecting ya from me. I've definitely lost the fight with this damn cold, Benny." 

Ben felt no fear as he pulled back the covers, undaunted by any cold virus. "Its alright, Ray. I once helped an entire 

village of Innuit that came down with a serious case of influenza. I never once succombed." Ben laughed slightly at his next recollection. "They nicknamed me 'Wannatobe'** after that. It means, *Invincible one.* Believe me, this won't effect me." 

**(author's note: This means no such thing. I hadn't a clue what word to use here, so I made one up.) 

Having uncovered his friend's head, he caressed the side of Ray's face, noting at the same time how warm and sweaty it was. He could feel a smile form under his ministration, it was infectious so that Ben couldn't help but smile too. He leaned forward to kiss the heated forehead of his lover. 

"I'm sorry you're not feeling well, Ray. I'm sure it'll pass quickly. Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" 

Ray rolled on to his back to look into his lover's face as best as he could in the semi-darkness. He grinned roguishly and spoke suggestively. "Yeah, there is, but my family's here, so I guess that's out of the question." 

Ray's humor took a few seconds to register, then Ben sat on the side of the bed, where Ray had been patting it to signal him closer. 

Ben teased when he caught on to the suggestion. "Ray, you mustn't be as sick as you make out, if you're already suggesting we..." Ben made the same strange noises and body language he'd once used when he had had amnesia and tried to ask Ray if Thatcher and himself were intimate. 

Ray smiled at first, then grew defensive when he thought his lover might think he wasn't really sick. "Hey, you accusing me of faking this?" 

Fraser made his first mistake. "Well, Ray, it *is* just a cold. You wouldn't catch me just lying about." He started to reach out and touch Ray, who pulled away from him. "I think you just like the attention and being waited on." 

Ray glowered at him. "Just a cold?! Well sorry to disappoint you, Superman. I'm not *you*. I get sick. I get tired. I'm human. Show yourself out!" 

With that said, Ray rolled away from him with a dramatic and angry flourish, pulling the blanket with him. Ben realized then he'd just offended his lover. 

He asked beseechingly. "Ray? I'm sorry." 

Ray grouched out unforgivingly, emphasizing each word coldly. "Good... Bye... Benny!" 

Ben rose from the side of the bed, unsure how to make it up to his friend. "Good-bye, Ray. I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked this worriedly, then followed it with a quiet. "Feel better. I'm sorry, sweetheart." 

As he opened the bedroom door, he ran into Mrs Vecchio. She was carrying a tray of deliciously aromatic chicken soup and other food for her ailing son. Her eyes missed nothing, when she saw the sad look on his face. 

She asked with concern. "Leaving so soon, Benton?" 

He responded awkwardly. "Ah, yes, Mrs Vecchio. Good-bye." 

She heard the tone in his voice and figured she knew what the problem was, since she knew how her son could be when he wasn't feeling well. 

She softly whispered over. "Don't worry, caro. I'm sure whatever he said. He didn't mean it." 

"Oh, no, he had every right to be angry. I... I... ah... I have to go now. Good-bye, Mrs Vecchio." Ben hastily made his way past her and out the door. He stopped to turn for a couple of minutes, listening to her gentle voice as she spoke lovingly to her son on the bed. 

"Caro, its mama. Are you hungry? I brought you some soup." 

He watched as she gently helped Ray sit up and place the tray in his lap. She leaned over to caress his face and then placed her hand on his forehead. Clucking in worried disapproval. 

"Ach, you still feel too hot. What am I going to do with you? You didn't listen to me the other day, when I told you not to go to work. You went anyway. You know better than that, child. You always listened to me before. Now you make yourself worse. Why didn't you listen to me this time?" 

He couldn't tell his mother that the reason was he wanted to tough it out as he knew his lover would. That is if his lover ever got sick; which was never. He hated the thought of looking weak in Benny's eyes. 

Ray smiled adoringly at the woman fussing over him. "Ma, its *just* a cold." Ray had said this with a double meaning, since he had caught Ben watching them from the hallway. Ben pretended not to notice and hurried down the stairs. 

**************************************************** 

Four days later. 

Ray had gone back to work two days earlier and it was only just last night they had kissed and made up in a most pleasurable way. Ray had forgiven him and was definitely feeling and looking much better than the last time Ben had seen him. Ben smiled inwardly recalling how robust and passionate Ray had been in his lovemaking, as if they'd been apart for years, rather than just a few days. 

As he happily recollected their reunion, he felt a tickling sensation at his nose. 

"Achoooo!" 

"God bless you." 

"Gesundheit." 

"Salud." 

Several people called out their blessings and good health wishes to him as they walked by at this disastrous moment in his career. Ben was mortified. He was on sentry duty afterall. His statue-like stance broken by his very loud sneeze, which he had tried in vain to suppress, but it just wouldn't be contained. 

**************************************************** 

Three days later. 

Ray awoke groggily at the sound that was interrupting his sleep. Turning his face on the pillow, his eyes tried to focus on his bedmate lying next to him. He reached his hand out, placing it on his lover's spasming chest, as Ben coughed again. 

"Benny? Are ya ok, sweetheart? That cough of your's sounds like its gettin' worse." 

He gently rubbed his hand along Ben's bare chest, worried at the feel of the breathing underneath his palm, making Ray wake up more fully. 

Ben smiled lovingly, touched by Ray's concern for him and took the moving soothing hand into his, bringing it to his lips for a kiss. 

"Ray, you worry too much. I'm fine. I don't get sick. Just a tickle. It'll go away in a couple of minutes." 

Ray wanted to believe him, but wasn't buying it. Ben lowered Ray's hand back to his chest, but this time his own hand was covering it, holding it there. His other arm came around Ray to draw him closer. Ray, seizing the opportunity, placed his head so his ear rested on Ben's chest. He heard the unhealthy sound in Ben's lungs as he breathed, and grew worried again. Kissing his lover's chest, he pushed himself up off of Ben and got out of bed. 

Ben seemed worried by his actions. "Ray? Are you leaving?" 

Ray padded to the dresser. "No. I'm not." 

Rummaging through Ben's clothes, in the half-light coming through the window, he found what he was looking for. 

"Ray, what are you doing?" 

Ray matter of factly responded. "I'm taking care of you, Benny. Someone's gotta do it. You won't." 

On his way back to the bed, he also brought over an extra blanket. "I can't believe *I'm* about to say this. Here, put some clothes on. Ya need to stay warm." 

Ben looked puzzled. "Ray? I'm quite comfortable as I am. I like colder temperatures." 

When Ray had leaned over to hand Ben the long john's top and bottom, Ben tugged mischievously at his arm, pulling the covers away to let Ray slip under them and into his lustful embrace. "Besides there's better ways to warm me up." 

Their lips unerringly found each other and melded into a perfect fit. But Ben couldn't sustain the kiss for long, breaking off to catch a ragged breath. 

Ray remained on top of his lover, hoping his body heat would help warm his stubborn partner. 

"Benny, you're the most stubborn man I know. Why won't you admit you're sick and take care of yourself or let me take care of ya? You've caught my cold." 

Ben gave him a look as if he were about to argue back, but Ray placed his finger over his lips. 

"Don't give me that look. And don't think I didn't hear about your swim in Lake Michigan a couple of days ago to rescue that ice fisherman. I've got my spies." 

Ben's eyes stared up with innocence and patience at his lover's concerned tirade. 

"Geez, Benny, its the middle of January, not exactly swimmin' weather. And then there's the Dragon Lady - man, I need to have a little talk with her - doesn't that woman realize its too damn cold for ya to stand sentry outside the consulate?" 

When Ray finally took a breath and before he could begin again, Ben kissed the finger on his lips, then chuckled. 

"Ray, you're overreacting. Why won't you believe me? I'm perfectly fine. I had my physical three weeks ago. The doctor told me I had a clean bill of health. Said I was the healthiest patient he had. Strong constitution. You're worrying yourself unnecessarily. Here I'll prove how healthy I am..." 

He teased and suddenly moved to shift their positions, so that he was wrestling a laughing ticklish Ray to his side. 

Trailing kisses along the back of Ray's neck, shoulders and spine, letting his hands slide along his lover's flanks, buttocks and then slipping them around front to tease his chest and nipples, then down to clasp onto his erection. 

"Oh, Ray. I do believe you're feeling really healthy too." 

Ben's hardened shaft pressed at Ray from behind, then when quickly lubricated, slipped inside him, causing Ray to moan in ecstasy. Ben began the familiar motion, building their sexual rhythm gradually and pleasurably until Fraser was thrusting into him hard and fast, culminating in a satisfying orgasm for them both. 

The exertion of their lovemaking had exhausted Ben as he rolled away from his lover. His face flushed and sweaty he lay on his back gasping for air. Ray hadn't realized it right away, still basking in the afterglow, but then worriedly pulled his lover to him, holding him tightly. 

"Benny, maybe it wasn't such a 

good idea to exert yourself so much. You're worrying me again. Promise me you'll see a doctor tomorrow, ok?" 

But Ben was fast asleep in his arms, his labored breathing following Ray into a restless sleep of his own twenty minutes later. 

****************************************************** 

Ray had woken up first, showered, groomed and dressed, then walked over to his still sleeping partner. Leaning over Ben, he placed a kiss on his cheek. "Hey, sleeping beauty, time to get up." 

Ben's eyes slowly drifted open and he had a syrupy smile on his face as he rasped out. "Mmmm... morning, Ray." 

Ray sat down next to him, reaching his hand out to idly push at stray hair cascading over Ben's forehead, then leaving it there to feel his temperature. "Maybe you should stay home today. You don't look so good." 

Ben teased in mock protest. "Thanks alot, Ray." At Ray's concerned look, he relented quickly. He grabbed hold of Ray's other hand, squeezing it reassuringly. "I'm alright. Honestly, you worry too much." 

Ray's hand drifted lower, feeling how warm Ben's face was. "Please, Benny. Humor me. Take the day off. Get some rest and take care of that cold of your's properly." 

Ben's hand was still laced into Ray's, so he stared at them dazedly with glassy eyes, not wanting to look into the unhappy aggravated eyes of his lover. He whined out. "Raaayyy. I'm perfectly fine. I told you it was just a tickle." 

Ray frowned as he continued to stroke his lover's face. "Yeah, right. I'll come by for lunch, ok? And I don't want to see ya outside doin' sentry duty. Ya hear me? Ya do and I'm in the Dragon Lady's office so fast it'll make your head spin. Got it?" 

Ray shook his head in annoyance. "You run yourself into the ground and ya won't hear the end of it from me. I love ya too much to see ya hurtin', Benny. Take care of yourself or else! Good-bye, sweetheart." 

He leaned over and kissed his lover, then rose to leave the apartment, muttering under his breath all the while about stubborn mounties. 

*********************************************************** 

All morning at the precinct Ray had been preoccupied with thinking of his lover and his stubbornness at admitting he was sick. He was eager for the lunch hour to arrive so that he could see how Ben was doing. All the while hoping that Ben had listened to him and not gone into work that day or at the very least not be outside doing sentry duty. He decided he'd leave early for lunch, so he could stop by the drug store on his way over to the consulate, to pick up some cold medications. 

His planning was interrupted by the ringing of his phone. "Vecchio, 27th." 

The feminine authoritative voice on the other end was very familiar and alarming. "Good morning, Detective Vecchio. This is Inspector Thatcher. Is Constable Fraser with you?" 

Ray's heart started to beat faster. "Um, no. Isn't he there?" 

The cold voice responded. "He didn't report in for duty this morning. I figured he was probably doing some moonlighting for the Chicago Police again. He tends to forget who he works for." 

Ray didn't like her tone. "He wasn't feeling well the last time I saw him. He's probably at home. I'll check with his neighbor and get back to you." 

She sighed as if he said something she already knew. "I've already called Mr Mustafi and he says Fraser isn't answering. He's not there." 

Ray felt his stomach tying itself into knots. This was unlike his friend. "I don't know where he is then. This isn't like him. If I find out anything I'll let ya know." 

The voice on the other end was all business. "You do that, Detective. This is not acceptable RCMP behavior. He will be reported for it. Good-bye." 

Ray hung up the phone mimicking her nasty tone under his breath and adding to it. *This is not acceptable RCMP behavior... Bitch!* 

Elaine looked over at him in puzzlement, to which he gave her a forced smile, then grabbed his coat and hurried out of the squadroom. 

****************************************************** 

Ray rushed the stairs at Ben's apartment complex two at a time. *Benny where are you?* kept running through his head. His lover's door was unlocked as usual, so he tapped lightly at it as he opened it at the same time. 

"Benny? Ya in here?" As he entered the apartment he heard a couple of barks coming from the bathroom. 

Opening fully the ajar door he gasped at the sight that met him there. Ben half-dressed was lying on the floor of the bathroom, one arm draped around his worried looking wolf. 

"Oh god, Benny." Ray dropped to his knees and with trembling hands reached out to touch Ben's flushed face. 

"Sweetheart, I'm here." Ben's eyes drifted open a little bit. 

"Hi, Ray. I don't feel so good." 

Ray shook his head. "Yeah, I can see that you stubborn... " the rest of what he said was muttered in italian under his 

breath. 

"Ray?" 

Ray tugged at his lover to get him to a sitting position, then eased him up into a shaky standing position. Ben wasn't light and it was a struggle, but Ray had lifted him before and would do so again if need be. He practically carried him as they walked the short distance from the bathroom to the bedroom. 

Ray managed to get his lover comfortably tucked into bed and covered him with as many blankets as he could find. Kneeling down next to his lover's side, he placed his hand on Ben's hot forehead. His color looked wrong, a slight tinge of blue which alarmed him. He felt much too hot, yet at the same time he was shivering. The sound of his labored breathing had also become much worse as each breath was a gasp for air and he could see it was causing his friend pain with every movement of his chest. 

"Oh, Benny. When will you learn you're not Superman and just a human being like the rest of us mere mortals?" 

>From the drug store, on his way over to Ben's apartment, Ray had come prepared with everything imaginable that you could get to treat the common cold. First item pulled out was the newly bought thermometer, which he took rapidly out of its wrapping and placed under an unresisting Ben's tongue. 

Ray showed Ben the results. "101 degrees, do you want me to convert that to metrics? Or will you believe me now? I'm not above saying *I told ya so.* You're sick, Benny." 

Ben mumbled out petulantly. "I don't want to be sick. I don't like it." 

Ray sighed. "Nobody does. Sorry, buddy, it happens even to the best and healthiest of us sometimes. Nothing to be ashamed of. Just proves that you're human." 

Ray leaned over to kiss his hot forehead. "I'll take care of ya." 

Ray opened a bottle of liquid cold medicine and offered the plastic cup full to Ben, who downed the elixir in one gulp. 

Ray smiled as he opened a jar of something really mediciny smelling, but actually it wasn't all that bad. "You're gonna love this one, Benny. Lie back." 

He slipped off the white long john top and began to seductively massage the vapor rub onto his lover's chest. The contented sigh of his lover under his ministrations brought out a satisfied smile from Ray. 

"Mmmm. That feels nice, Ray." 

When he was done, Ben patted the bed side next to him. Ray moved to sit where he indicated, then Ben placed his head on Ray's lap to use him like a pillow, kissed his thigh, then closed his eyes. Ray made sure to cover his lover's shoulders with the blankets and soothingly stroked his hand through Ben's hair. With his other hand he reached into his coat pocket to pull out the cellular phone there. 

In a quiet voice he spoke into the phone, not wanting to disturb his slumbering lover. "Inspector Thatcher, this is Ray Vecchio... Yeah, I found him. He's really sick... I'm with him at his apartment... He's asleep right now... I'd rather not wake him... Why don't ya believe me?... No, I'm not trying to cover for him... I'm tellin' ya the truth." 

Angered at the Dragon Lady's mistrust of him, so that he had to wake his sick lover, he softly spoke. "Benny? Wake up. Thatcher's on the phone. She wants to talk to ya." 

Ben mumbled out sleepily. "Don't want to talk to the Dragon Lady." 

Thatcher, who had a keen sense of hearing, asked annoyed. "What did he say?" 

Ray covered. "He said *I want to talk to that lady.*" 

One of Ben's eyes opened and looked questioningly at Ray. "Who are you talking to, Ray?" 

Ray showed Ben the phone. "Thatcher's on the phone." 

Ben, alarmed, startled awake in Ray's lap, trying to raise himself up but was having difficulty. "Oh, dear. I'm supposed to be at the consulate. I didn't call in." 

He ended with a fit of coughing brought on by his agitation. 

Ray placed his back against the wall and grabbed Ben into his embrace from behind to soothe him. "You're not going anywhere." he said, and tightened his embrace for emphasis, then handed him the phone. 

"Hello, Inspector." Ben rasped into the receiver. 

Ray was kissing his unnoccupied ear, whispering. "You go into work and I won't speak to ya for a week." Ben looked alarmed at that and tried to pull away from Ray's distraction, but Ray kept finding him again. 

Resignedly Ben leaned into the delicious sensation of his lover doing incredible things to his ear and neck, while he listened to and spoke with Thatcher. "I'm dreadfully sorry I didn't call in earlier... Yes, I am home... I seem to have caught a cold... I need a note from a doctor?... Yes, maam... Understood. Good-bye." 

Ben began to struggle a bit in Ray's embrace. "Ray, I must admit you are quite a pleasant distraction, but you really must let me go now. I need to get down to the consulate within half an hour or Thatcher's going to put me on report. Help me?" 

Ray blew out an angry breath. "Damn it! Benny? What's wrong with ya? No, I won't help ya kill yourself for that 

bitch!" Ben's glassy pleading eyes implored him to understand. 

Then Ray seemed to transform in front of him. "Sure, Benny, I'll help ya." 

He helped clean Ben up and put on his uniform, even laced up the boots. Ben tried to walk on his own, but kept getting light headed, so that he ended up leaning heavily on Ray as he was led to the Riv parked on the street outside. 

While Ray drove, Ben could barely keep his eyes open, finally giving in and falling asleep. Ray smiled, placing his hand over one of his friend's. "I'll take good care of ya, Benny. I promise." 

The Riv stopped, making Ben wake up. "Are we there?" 

Ray nodded, "Yup. Come on, Benny.", as he opened the passenger side of the car and helped his friend out. 

Ben startled when he realized where they were. "Ray! You tricked me. This isn't the consulate." 

Ray held his ground and tried to budge his friend into the hospital entrance. "I know, Benny. I never said I'd take ya to the consulate. Just said I'd help ya; take care of ya. There's no way in hell I'm drivin' ya over to that consulate today." 

Fraser weakly argued back. "But, Ray, Thatcher..." Ben was unsteady on his feet and Ray was able to get him to move further into the building. 

Ben spoke out quietly so that Ray almost didn't hear him "Ray, I think I'm going to...", then Ray found himself with the dead weight of his friend falling into his arms as he fainted. 

The awkward weight and position forced Ray to move down to the ground as well, grasping tightly to the bundle in his arms, so he wouldn't hurt himself. The sight of the two of them immediately brought medical personnel over to help. Ben was gently and quickly placed on a gurney and rushed away. 

********************** 

"Sir? You can't go in there." 

Ray pushed past Thatcher's personal assistant, Ovitz, flashing the man a nasty smile. He was on the warpath and no toady of Thatcher's was going to stand in his way. 

"She just cleared her appointment book to see me.", Ray spoke with controlled venom in his voice as he barged through Thatcher's office door. "Hello, Inspector. I hope that's not a report on Fraser you're writing." 

Thatcher, at her computer terminal, was glaring daggers over the rims of her glasses at her uninvited guest, as she returned the sarcastic acidic tone. "Detective Vecchio, what a *pleasant* surprise. Fraser had better be with you." 

Ray put on his best phony sweet voice. "I'm sorry, Inspector, but Fraser *is* sick today. I brought you that damn note you wanted." 

He threw it on the desk in front of her. She barely glanced over at it. "Notes can be forged, Detective. You know that." 

Ray started to seethe. "What's with ya, lady? What'd Benny ever do to ya that ya hate him so much? Other than criminals, and amazingly even they like him sometimes, you're the only one I know of that doesn't like him. Oh and while I'm here. Enough with putting the poor guy out on sentry duty in the middle of winter. Have a heart, he's got pneumonia." Ray sincerely pleaded the last part. 

She looked a bit startled at that, but then covered with an all business attitude, as she lifted the note finally and casually glanced at it. "Dr. Forrestor? I'll check into this." 

She picked up her phone and dialed the number on the note's letterhead. "Yes, I'd like to speak to Dr. Forrestor... Hello, doctor. This is Inspector Thatcher from the Canadian Consulate. I believe you have one of my officers under your care?... Yes, the mountie does work for me... I understand... Yes, he does do sentry duty... I didn't realize he was ill... Why do we have a sentry in the winter months? Well its my perogative... I don't question you're methods, don't question mine. Good-Bye!" Forcefully hanging up the phone, she muttered under her breath. "What a nasty man." 

Ray tried not to smile, but had a hard time not gloating. "So, do ya believe me now? Ya still didn't answer my question, lady. Why do you have it in for Benny?" 

Thatcher sized him up for a few seconds, then seemed to come to a decision. She gestured to the chair in front of her desk. "Sit down, Detective, and I'll tell you a little story." 

Ray didn't expect this and in puzzlement did as she commanded, eager to hear what she would tell him. 

"My father was an RCMP officer. I grew up all my life wanting to follow in his footsteps. My mother didn't care for the role of a mountie's wife and abandoned us when I was quite young. She ran away to Alaska. There she fell in love with a despicable man named Jack Metcalf. My stepsisters, Victoria and Allison, were the result of their marriage." Ray's eyes widened in surprise and recognition of the hated surname. 

"Their father was imprisoned for murdering his wife, my mother, when Vickie and Allison were 12 and 10 years old respectively." 

Ray softly spoke out a sincere "I'm sorry." When he heard 

of her mother's murder. She paid him no attention and took a deep breath to continue her story without pausing and trying to get this out as non-personally as possible. As if this had happened to someone else, rather than herself. 

"My father never remarried. My mother, he told me many times, was the great love of his life. He was devastated when she was killed. He was also a very decent man. Since they had no family to claim them, my sisters came to live with dad and I. I was 16 then. Never had much family. Just me and my dad for most of my life. Victoria and Allison became very special to me. We were very close. Especially after my dad died seven years later. They were the only family I had." 

Her eyes were shiny and she paused for a deep breath before enlightening him further. 

"You know, I manuevered my way into this Chicago assignment. It wasn't easy. It was *not* a wise career move on my part. But that wasn't important. I knew how Victoria felt about Constable Fraser and that she'd eventually find her way down here after she got out of prison. My timing, however, was a little off. I'd hoped to be here before Victoria showed up. Instead I came after all the excitement and Victoria's disappeared now." 

Ray was incredulous. As he listened he played with thoughts of what might have occurred instead had she been here to help with Victoria. The scenarios he imagined definitely turned out much differently if Thatcher had been there at the time... but would it have been for the better? 

Ray interjected very little. Afraid if he spoke too much, she wouldn't finish the story. 

"I know you won't believe this. You wouldn't think anything bad against that friend of your's. Surely you know, nobody's as saintly good as *he* pretends to be, Detective. I *know* he wrongfully put Vickie in prison for 10 years. And shortly after Vickie was released... um... Allison died... in a... in a car accident. You want to know why, as you say, 'I've got it in for' Constable Fraser? Well, because of him I've lost my family." 

Ray balked at her accusation that Fraser was judge and jury on Victoria. To Ray, Fraser had only done his duty of turning her in to stand trial. It was the evidence against her and the jury that had decided her prison fate. But he kept his mouth shut, not about to argue this point since he was intrigued by this revelation of her's and felt she had more to say. 

"Allison and I stood by her. We visited and wrote to her there regularly. I don't recall Constable Fraser ever visiting her at the prison or even writing for that matter. He left her to rot." She made another angry dig at Ben, which Ray felt empathetically for his friend. 

"It was not a nice place. I watched her transform. She wasn't always as you've seen her. She was alot like my mother. She just made the same stupid mistake by falling in with the wrong man. She had no foreknowledge of that bank robbery and that her boyfriend and that awful Jolly were going to use her as the get away driver. She had no choice in the matter. She feared for her life when they jumped into the car with the stolen bank money and forced her to drive." 

Ray listened intently and thought to himself. *Lady, she's got you snowed.* He started to realize how naive Thatcher really was, especially where her sister Victoria was concerned. 

Ray spoke out, unable to stay quiet any longer. Wanting to vindicate and defend his lover. "Don't punish Benny. He really did love her. He's been punished enough. She saw to that. Its not fair." 

Thatcher glared him. "Fair? You're talking to me about fair? Oh, I'm not finished yet, Detective." 

Ray watched her face change to controlled anger. "At first I was strict with Ben because of what he'd done to my sister. But then he started getting under my skin. Flirting with me, that I almost fell for it. I thought he was attracted to me, but then I realized he must be toying with me. Like he'd done with Victoria. He'd tricked her. I won't be tricked." 

Ray shot her an angry glare for those remarks. 

"Lady, you got it all wrong." 

Ray knew then that Thatcher knew nothing of the real Benton Fraser. The Fraser she saw was through the eyes of a vengeful woman, her sister, Victoria. 

"Oh, do I? I think not. I saw the two of you one time. When you thought no one was looking. You kissed him on the roof. It was after the incident with that nutty Bolt and his brother. While Ben was telling me I looked good in red, the two of you were actually making a mockery of me." 

Ray's eyes widened in surprise. He couldn't recall kissing Benny then. They hadn't been lovers at that time, so what had she seen? He thought, *So that's what Benny was semaphoring to her. Such a romantic.* Then it hit him and he started to laugh. 

"We never kissed on that roof. You probably won't believe this, but I tripped on that bag of money and stumbled into 

him, smacking my face into his cheek. That wasn't a kiss. That was painful. Benny had a little mark there for a couple of days afterwards." 

Her brows knit together and she seemed to replay the incident in her mind. She tilted her head to the side. 

"Come to think of it, that kind of looked like what happened, but from a distance... I do recall the mark on his cheek. I'm somewhat embarassed for suggesting that ... well... that you two are lovers." 

She laughed. "Actually that's absurd. You and Fraser as lovers?" 

She laughed even harder, wiping at her eyes. "I don't know what I was thinking. No you two just don't fit together like that. I don't even know how the two of you can even be friends." 

Ray forced himself to laugh with her, but inside he was hurt by her laughter and comments. Victoria's manipulation of Inspector Thatcher's perceptions of Fraser was a dangerous weapon in Victoria's hands. Ray was glad to know of this connection, so that he could warn Ben. Maybe in time they could work together to prove to the Inspector how misled she was when it came to her sister. But then again, Ray was still unsure of Ben's perceptions of Victoria as well. He grew worried at the thought. 

Ray asked. "Why did you tell me all this? How can you be Benny's commanding officer and be so biased against him? You know I'm going to tell him all this." 

She shook her head in a manner as if to say she pitied him. Using his first name now as if trying to help a friend. 

"But, Ray, I told you this, so that you would understand Victoria. She's not a criminal at heart. If you think she is, you have your friend to blame for that. Don't be taken in by Fraser's ruse. He's a dangerous man, Vecchio. He has a hidden agenda. I haven't figured out what it is yet, but there is one. Heed my words. Besides, I have orders transfering me to a new post in Ottawa next month." 

Both law officers really faced each other now; no longer knowing what to say to convince the other of their loved one's innocence and character. What Ray could say about Victoria having tricked Ben would be reversed and she would say the same about Ben having tricked Victoria. He felt uncomfortable and awkward with this new knowledge. They were at a stalemate and all Ray wanted to do then was bolt from this office and go to his ailing lover's side. 

******************************************* 

Ray walked quietly into the sterile white hospital room, or at least he thought he was being quiet, Ben always heard him and this time was no different. Sleepy eyes tried to open and fought to remain that way, as Ray approached the bed. 

Ray smiled sympathetically at his ill lover. "Hello, sweetheart. How ya feelin'? Any better?" 

Ben gave him a sleepy smile, as Ray lifted Ben's weak hand into his own. "Yes, thank-you. Just a little tired. I'll be fine in the morning... when I go to work." 

Ray looked like his feathers had just been ruffled. "What's that ya said? I think I heard ya wrong. Try telling me that again and take out the 'work' part." 

Ben looked exasperated. "Honestly, Ray, I should be fine tomorrow. Its just a 24 hour..." At that moment Ben's doctor chose that time to butt in. 

The doctor was an older gentleman with a friendly bedside manner. Hearing his patient, he teased. "You trying to take over my job, son? What's this I hear about its just a 24 hour illness? Sorry to blow holes into your diagnosis *Dr* Fraser, but you've got yourself a nice case of pneumonia. You want a second opinion? Ask your friend over there." 

Ray smiled and nodded in agreement with Dr Forrestor. The doctor went on to tell Fraser his prognosis and the treatment, he finished with, "Oh, and don't forget to say thank-you to Mr Vecchio here. He's a good friend. From what he's told me, you wouldn't listen to him when he told you to take care of yourself. Listen from now on. You hear? No offense, but I don't want to see you around here again. You might not be so lucky next time. Got it?" 

Ray was enjoying every moment of the doctor's reaming Ben out. This was a doctor he could trust to take care of his Benny. 

When Forrestor left them alone again, Ray sat on the side of Ben's bed. "Ya, got real quiet. You ok, sweetheart? Ya need anything? Fluids? Tissues? Magazines? Anything ya want... its your's. Just say the word." 

Ben just gazed up at him with sad blue eyes. "I'm sorry, Ray. I should have listened to you. Its just..." 

Ray reached out and touched his lover's cheek. "What's wrong, Benny?" 

Ben just continued to look miserable. "My... my mother she died of, ah... died of pneumonia. I was so young then I don't remember it all. My dad went into a depression for a while after that. I remember one day I overheard him at her grave. He was so angry with her. So angry that she got sick. It scared me. I was never sick after that. I tried 

not to be or ever tell him if I thought I might be." 

Ray gathered his lover to him in a comforting embrace. "Oh, Benny. No one's mad at ya for being sick. Especially not me. Ya scared me, but I'm not mad at ya. I love ya. I'm glad ya told me this. I understand now. You don't ever have to be afraid to admit you're sick. Ok? Not to me. Not ever. Just tell me and I'll spoil ya rotten... as if I don't already." With this last remark, he kissed the top of his lover's head. 

Ben was fighting to stay awake, but the comforting words and soothing hands on him were lulling him to sleep. 

Ben mumbled out against Ray's chest. "Would you please tell Inspector Thatcher I'm taking a couple of sick days, Ray?" 

He chuckled lightly and gave the ailing man in his arms an affectionate light squeeze. "You got it, buddy." 

Ray knew in his heart and soul who Benton Fraser truly was... and this was met with a sadness he felt for Margaret Thatcher, who would never really know. He chalked her up to yet another victim of Victoria. 

THE END 

* * *


End file.
